Human-Ape War
The''' Human-Ape War''' is an armed conflict between the human race and the evolved apes, it is a event that takes place in Chernin Entertainment franchise; in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Evolution becomes revolution The first real conflict between apes and humans was when Caesar the first evolved ape, influenced by the events that his life had taken, led a rebellion of highly intelligent apes out of captivity and into a revolution for their independence and freedom. Starting inside the San Bruno Primate Shelter, the captive apes broke out of the centre and split into two groups, one headed by Caesar, Maurice and Rocket headed towards Gen-Sys Laboratories to free captive chimpanzees. The other group led by Buck headed towards the San Francisco Zoo to release chimps, gorillas and orangutans to join their cause, while collecting spears made from the cage bars. Word began spreading about a viral infection that already killed one man, Robert Franklin, but it was overlooked by the humans who saw the liberating apes as merely wild, rampaging animals and prepared to slaughter them. The two ape groups reunited in San Francisco where they caused a mass panic in the city streets before they drove down local animal control and police forces to clear their path towards the Golden Gate Bridge where they planned to escaped to Muir Woods Park which was on the other side of the bridge. Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge Once on the bridge the apes terrorized the people causing them to abandon their vehicles. Several police on horses then arrived as officers and received instructions to send the apes charging toward the center of the bridge where other officers had just finished setting up a blockade on the other side with the intent of massacring the apes. However, this plan was anticipated by Caesar who noticing the police force's strategy, divided his army into three groups: *A group of chimpanzees led by Koba ascended to the top of the bridge rails to draw away the police helicopter and lose them in the fog. However, not all escaped safely as Wolfie the chimp was shot and fell to his death. *Maurice's group of orangutans and chimpanzees swung under the bridge railings to avoid gunfire and ambush the humans on the far side of the bridge. Ape women and children climbed within the bridge centres above Maurice's party, in order to stay safe from the violence. *The rest of the apes that remained on the bridge and battled the horseback officers were led by Caesar, Buck and Rocket. After fending off attacks made by horse-riding police, Buck's group of gorillas gathered to turn over an abandoned bus and brace it over the bridge with their combined great strength, to draw the police's fire and allow Caesar on horseback to give the order to attack. At Caesar's command, all three groups reunited and attacked the armed humans together and drove them away, proving their strength. The apes were eventually taken by surprise from the police helicopter and shot at as the Gen-Sys board leader Steven Jacobs instructed that the shooter kill the leader, Caesar. The remaining apes then fled for cover while their alpha came under heavy fire by the police however, Caesar disarmed the chopper shooter and Jacobs until another shooter fired at him. This act did not go unnoticed by Buck who bravely sacrificed himself to save his best friend by throwing Caesar out of range, leaping from the bridge into the helicopter and bringing it crashing into the pavements. Caesar quickly ran to the downed helicopter where he pulled a gravely injured Buck from the debris, on the brink of death Buck thanked Caesar for his friendship and passed on in his arms, much to Caesar's dismay. However, his attention soon turned toward a voice begging for help. The voice turned out to be Steven Jacobs who survived the crash and was now in danger of falling from the helicopter forcing him to plead to Caesar for help. Stricken by sadness and grief of his best friend, Caesar refused to help Jacobs and left him for Koba to send the man falling to his fate in the bay below. Caesar's home The evolved apes immigrated into the surrounding red woods at last, looking up to their saviour Caesar for leadership and followed him into the tree tops where they observed the fires in the distant city, awaiting their destiny. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes New dawn Due to the Simian Flu Pandemic, the human race population had plummeted by 90% of people dying from the viral infection that humans had dubbed the "Simian Flu", likely because they traced its origin back to Gen-Sys where they had been testing it on apes, leading humans to believe it produced dangerous behaviors in apes. The Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge was not forgotten about, since the events were broadcasted and left when the apes headed into the red woods, likely telling any humans to beware of entering the woods. A small community of humans that survived the pandemic lived within a secluded section of the city, including those who were genetically immune to the virus and escaped the prolonged, panic driven violence that followed. Large quantities of weapons (including various machine guns and at least one tank) that were left behind by military and police forces were gathered up and guarded by Dreyfus' Human Army where they locked them up at Fort Point and tested them. Searching for alternative power source to keep instruments working and search for human survivors, a group led by Malcolm had uncovered a warehouse dam high above the Muir Woods on the other side of the ape mountain. Desperate for more power, Malcolm's group made a truce to work on the dam and restore power to the city. Spying on the humans, Koba had discovered the huge collection of weapons and plotted to use them to his advantage for a human massacre. Hostilities had risen through prejudice and suspicion, in which Koba saw his chance and brainwashed the apes into attacking the humans to avenge an apparently murdered Caesar at human hands. Battle of San Francisco Koba's ape soldiers looted the armory storehouse, taking several guns and turned the human weapons against them in a fierce battle ahead. Unprepared for the attack, trying to calm everyone down, Dreyfus reminded his people of their will to survive and despite losing some weapons to the apes, they would not let them through the gates. Starting on California Street, the horseback apes hit the human army above the gates with machine gun fire. Dreyfus' soldiers returned fire but losses were suffered on both sides beyond his comprehension, leading to Dreyfus using a rocket launcher to take out several apes near flammable barrels. Dreyfus' army then brought on a tank and gained the upper hand until Koba leaped into the vehicle and drove it into the gates, breaching the defences and storming the city putting it into madness. Several humans were both killed and presumably the least harmful humans were brought into captivity. Dreyfus's closest men managed to contact another armed human colony's militia to inform them of their location and the oncoming ape attack, but couldn't stay in contact for long because of the ape invasion. Ape City By the next morning, the ape army terrorized the city killing or capturing many humans placing them in abandoned Simian Flu Quarantine containment units as Koba wanted them to know "life in cages". The ape tyrant had his forces scour the city for any remaining humans and order them to be locked up too. Any ape that refused to do as commanded would be imprisoned for disobedience. Helping the fallen While this was happening, Malcolm and his family had returned to the city with Caesar who the found barely alive in the woods and took him back to his old family home for him to recover. Once they arrived at the house, they discover Caesar's childhood after discovering a portrait of him with a human man before noticing Caesar's condition was taking a turn for the worse and they needed medical supplies but since the apes were searching for free humans they were in a dire situation before Malcolm offered to sneak into the city stating Caesar is the only one who can stop this. Returning to his old apartment, Malcolm gathered the supplies and had to work carefully to avoid getting caught by the apes until he found himself face to face with an armed chimp. Fortunately, the chimp was Blue Eyes who decided to spare Malcolm after remembering the death of his friend and his uncle's betrayal. As he turned to leave Malcolm stopped him by telling him his father was still alive and in hiding. Taking Blue Eyes back to his father, the humans proceeded to operate on Caesar, saving his life. Battle For Power Later as Caesar recovered from the surgery, he sent his son out to gather the apes that don't follow Koba's reign in order to overthrow the treacherous bonobo. Caesar and his followers, with the help of Malcolm, would sneak into the city but would be forced to part ways when Malcolm is reunited with Dreyfus and a few men who had managed to escape capture. The group revealed they planned to fire C-4 charges, sending a rocketing explosion through an incomplete skyscraper in hopes of killing the apes above for one last chance of revenge. Unwilling to forsake his new friends Malcolm would hold Dreyfus and his men at gunpoint saying they need to give the apes a chance stating he's up there which leads to Dreyfus asking "Who's up there ?" At that moment, Caesar arrived on the tower and confronted Koba who was surprised to see Caesar still alive before telling him the apes follow him now. The two traded a few tense words before a fierce fight broke out. Caesar and Koba would battle either hand to hand or using the materials placed on the tower to gain an advantage over the other but stayed on even ground while the other apes were left watching intently. Meanwhile underground, Malcolm attempts to explain what has led to the recent events but to not avail as Dreyfus revealed even if Malcolm stops him it won't matter as he and his men have already made contact with another Human Colony at a military base who were already on their way to help fight the apes. Taking advantage of Malcolm's shock, Dreyfus managed to steal the C4 detonator and ignite the charges killing himself and his soldiers while Malcolm quickly ran for cover and barely survived the explosion. The skyscraper was shattered by the explosion and killed many apes, but those who survived witness an insight between the survived savior Caesar and the now blood thirsty Koba who opened fire on them with a gun until Caesar tackled him causing both to fall. Caesar landed to safety while Koba was left hanging off a ledge for dear life, Koba begged Caesar "Ape Not Kill Ape" law causing Caesar to grab koba's hand relieving the bonobo until he saw the dark look in Caesar's eyes. Caesar verbally disowned Koba as an ape and left him to face his fate by dropping him down the pit in revenge for the brutal murders of both humans and apes. Meeting with Malcolm who begged Caesar to leave the city before the human militia arrived or there would be an all out war. Caesar refused to leave before telling his reluctant human friend that war already started because of Koba's short violent reign, and the human race would not forget or forgive what the apes did to them, telling him to leave before the fighting began. Caesar gathered his surviving ape followers to help prepare them for the inevitable war ahead. War for the Planet of the Apes Preparing For War Following Koba's violent revolution, the apes had caused enough bloodshed and terror that ruined any chance of peace and ignited a war between apes and humans. Although Dreyfus did not live through the battle, any surviving members of his army would likely join the oncoming human armies in the war ahead. More to come… War More to come... Aftermath More to come... Notes * There have been two battles so far in the war, one on the Golden Gate Bridge and the other in San Francisco. More to come… Trivia *As the credits roll half way after Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, the sounds of heavy breathing is heard, meaning that it is possible that Koba is still alive; however, producer Dylan Clark has confirmed that Koba is in fact dead. More to come... Image Gallery Risebridge.jpg|Caesar orders the apes to await strategy. Rise of the Planet of the Apes17.jpg|The helicopter ambushes the apes. Caesar at the end of Rise.jpg|The apes hail Caesar as their leader. Koba with a gun on horse.png|Koba rides on horse toward the gates and peppers the humans with gunfire. Koba in Ape-Human War.png|Koba arms himself with twin machine guns to make good his battle. Apes in war 3.png|Apes climb the overhead wires to the city gates. Apes in war.png|Apes get killed by the rocket launcher. Ape dies in war.jpg|An ape gets killed by one of Dreyfus' guards. Apes in war 2.png|Heavy firepower lands big explosions in the streets. Unnamed Gorilla throws fuel can.png|Luca throws a flaming oil canister at humans. Koba snarls at a tank.png|Koba watches Stone get killed by a tank. Koba on tank.png|Koba commandeer the tank and drive it into the gates. Long live king Caesar.png|Caesar readies the apes for war. Category:CE Category:Events Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Wars Category:Battles